


Warmth

by 89luv (Wataemelon)



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Softness, idk what else to tag this it’s just mindless fluff, just pyojun being cute as always
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 20:46:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21625084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wataemelon/pseuds/89luv
Summary: Hyeongjun’s been sleeping in Dongpyo’s bed every night because he’s worried about him. They’re cute and in love. That’s it. That’s the fic.
Relationships: Son Dongpyo/Song Hyeongjun
Comments: 9
Kudos: 82





	Warmth

When Dongpyo auditioned for Produce x 101, he expected difficulties. When he pictured the final group, he pictured people who would be his friends, years of hard work, awards—or at least he hoped.

It was a lot warmer than he expected.

Yes it was hard, things had become especially difficult, on a level the other years hadn’t experienced. Dongpyo struggled, they all did.

Hyeongjun nuzzles his face deeper into the crook of Dongpyo’s neck.

_Yah_. _Warmth_.

It wasn’t warm in a uncomfortable way. Not like when they’ve been practicing for hours, and their clothes stick to their skin, the air feeling like fire.

It was warmth in the best way. When from the tips of your ears till your fingertips—warmth spreads like sunshine, reaching even the coldest parts of your bones.

Dongpyo struggled. Comments and articles never leaving him alone. The words replayed in his mind, spinning and spinning like a merry-go-round that just won’t stop. It’s difficult. He feels like crying a lot.

He knows that if he went to the others, shared his feelings, they’d help him—comfort him. He knows it. Still, they have their own problems too, and Dongpyo doesn’t want to be another burden.

It was about half a month ago when Hyeongjun started sleeping in his bed. He’d looked nervous, clutching his pillow tightly, “I don’t feel great, can I sleep here?” he’d said, and Dongpyo had almost refused—never having liked sharing beds.

Hyeongjun’s eyes had looked pleadingly, like he was scared, and as Dongpyo had silently moved over, making room—he realized what the real reason for Hyeongjun sharing his bed was.

Hyeongjun was worried about him.

For the younger members, they typically went to the older members for comfort, seeking the safety that only someone older than you can give.

And if Hyeongjun was going to go to any of the younger members, it would be Minhee—his closest friend, or Eunsang who had a generally comforting aura.

Not Dongpyo, who rejected skinship that wasn’t from Seungwoo, and used snarky remarks whenever he could fit them in.

But Hyeongjun had laid beside him, resting his hand on Dongpyo’s arm—and fell asleep.

And it didn’t stop there.

Hyeongjun came in every night, until he no longer had to bring his pillow with him because it stayed in Dongpyo’s bed now.

Dongpyo looks down at the younger, who’s made himself comfortable—half on top of him. His hair looks soft, fallen over his eyes, but Dongpyo can still see the slight flutter of his lashes.

“You sure are a baby, huh?” Dongpyo teases, brushing the others bangs out of his face. Hyeongjun still hasn’t told him the real reason he comes, so Dongpyo will pretend he doesn’t know.

“You’re warm,” Hyeongjun replies, Dongpyo can hear the pout in his voice, it makes him smile.

“ _You’re_ warm,” he thinks.

Hyeongjun has his eyes closed still, looking like he’s really trying to sleep, but then Dongpyo tucks some of the younger’s hair behind his ear, and his eyes flutter open.

He looks adorably tired, and it makes Dongpyo giddy. Because as much as the others like to call _him_ cute and baby him—he’s always found Hyeongjun to be the cutest.

He can’t help himself from gently petting the other—smoothing the back of his hand along Hyeongjun’s cheek, running his fingers through his hair.

Hyeongjun leans into it, Dongpyo’s heart stutters.

It’s moments like these when Dongpyo gets nervous. When Hyeongjun’s soft in his arms, his eyes warm but filled with something Dongpyo can’t quite put his finger on. When Hyeongjun’s eyes drop slightly down his face and Dongpyo registers where they’re looking—but he ignores it in favour of protecting his own feeble heart.

in the beginning, he’d thought of Hyeongjun as a rival. Both with cute concepts, surely one would have to come out on top.

After meeting Hyeongjun and getting to know him, he learned that the younger was as innocent as he looked. He was gentle and kind (unless you crossed him) and although he lacked in ways, he tried his best in everything he did.

“I really am no match for him,” Dongpyo had caught himself thinking.

Rivalry turned to friendship, and friendship turned to Hyeongjun sleeping in his bed every night.

And it had been a week after Hyeongjun started sleeping in his bed, when Dongpyo had watched as the younger fell asleep.

His hands gripped Dongpyo’s shirt, his face free of worry, his soft breaths escaping—when, without any fireworks or amazing revelations, Dongpyo thought one thing.

“I’m in love with him.”

And it’d been scary. Dongpyo had only had a couple crushes, and they’d never felt like this.

Just looking at Hyeongjun’s face made his chest hurt, and feeling his warmth as he fell asleep made him feel like he couldn’t possibly be homesick—as long as Hyeongjun was with him.

Somewhere along the lines, things became more confusing, a grey area made at home in his—or rather their bed.

Where Hyeongjun’s fingers danced along the edge of his sleeve, eyes drooping, Dongpyo’s thumb rubbing circles on the others waist, words and explanations unspoken.

The lack of words was deafening. Dongpyo’s nervous laugh as he noticed the others gaze on his lips felt louder than an explosion.

It was quiet and yet loud, and sometimes when Hyeongjun smiles Dongpyo feels like he might burst with unspoken truths.

So when Hyeongjun’s gaze doesn’t leave his mouth this time, Dongpyo leans closer to the other.

Hyeongjun’s eyes widen, watching as Dongpyo crosses every unspoken rule and line they’ve ever built—laying right beside the other, their faces a breath apart.

“Your expression right now is really dumb,” Dongpyo laughs, the air that was thick with nerves dissipates.

Hyeongjun gasps, slapping Dongpyo’s chest, “it is not!”

Dongpyo giggles, cupping Hyeongjun’s face, “it’s really cute though,” he mumbles, smiling at the other, before his eyes close and he’s leaning in.

And it feels warm. Warm like Hyeongjun. Warm like nights where they’re tangled together, sleeping safely like tomorrow will be okay.

Hyeongjun presses closer, his fingers press into Dongpyo’s waist, he tilts his head slightly.

And Dongpyo finds himself on his back, Hyeongjun kissing him deeper, and his arms wrap around the younger’s neck. Dongpyo’s head is fuzzy, but he registers this feeling as bright. It feels like fairy lights and sunshine in the morning. Like the butterflies in his chest, beating at the cage of his ribs, making him feel giddy and happy and bright.

Dongpyo can’t hold in his laugh, softly giggling into the others mouth, Hyeongjun pulls away.

“Sorry,” Dongpyo laughs, covering his face to hide it, he feels Hyeongjun wrap his hands around his wrists, pulling Dongpyo’s hands away.

When he looks up at the younger, Hyeongjun is smiling too, biting his lip to keep himself from laughing, his eyes swimming with something Dongpyo finally registers as love.

It makes Dongpyo smile wider, and he feels so stupid because it’s just a _kiss_ , and it’s just _Hyeongjun_.

But as Hyeongjun flops down on him, muffling his smile in Dongpyo’s neck, Dongpyo thinks that it’s so special precisely _because_ it’s a kiss with Hyeongjun.

“I like you,” Hyeongjun laughs into Dongpyo’s neck, Dongpyo squeezes the younger tightly.

“me too,” he laughs, “i like you too.”

It’s holding Hyeongjun. Kissing Hyeongjun. Laughing between small pecks and legs tangled.

It makes Dongpyo feel like he isn’t just Dongpyo from X1. He doesn’t feel like an idol who’s under constant pressure and scrutiny. He feels like Son Dongpyo, a normal teenage boy, kissing the boy he loves.

He feels safe.

**Author's Note:**

> i always write the sappiest, most ooc sugary pyojun fics but i just wanna always write about them being soft babies  
> :(<33  
> still, i hope you enjoyed this, thank you for reading!


End file.
